


𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙠𝙮𝙪𝙪!!

by WeebishStuff12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukuroudani, Inarizaki, Johzenji, Karasuno, Multi, Nekoma, Onigiri date, WS12, and more characters, and relationships, cafe au???, i AlSo dO tHiS aLoT sO yAlL hAvE tO sUfFeR hAhaHAhAhAhaH, more tags to be added .3., most of it gonna be fluff, plus update schedule is not a thing to me, random updates :), why are there so many for hinata, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebishStuff12/pseuds/WeebishStuff12
Summary: Oneshots about characters from Haikyuu!Canon x Canon or Canon x Reader__T a k i n g           R e q u e s t s__!!Haikyuu and its' characters do not belong to me, and it's rightful owner is Haruichi Furudate!!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. 𝙄𝙣𝙛𝙤/𝙍𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙨

Hey Guys!

So, this book is gonna have oneshots about the characters from Haikyuu! I am also taking requests, and if you have one, then comment below.

This story is also going to be cross-posted on my Quotev and Wattpad

Also I might do some lemons, and a warning will be at the beginning of the story. Most oneshots are gonna be in a Female POV but some will be male, and it will also say at the beginning.

So, I think that's it! Thanks for checking this out!

Request Template! (the ones with a * are required)  
*Character(s) Name  
Gender  
*X Reader or Canon X Canon  
Scenario


	2. 𝙃𝙚𝙡𝙥 𝙆𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙒𝙖𝙧𝙢 (𝙆. 𝙎𝙪𝙜𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧)

**~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~**  
(Y/N) = Your Name  
(Y/U/N) = Your User Name  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _  
☆.｡.:* Koshi Sugawara x Female Reader .｡.:*☆  
_ _☆.｡.:* Fluff .｡.:*☆_

(Y/N) POV  
  
 _'geez, it's cold out here...okay, just gotta get inside the gym...'_ I thought, making my way to the gym where everyone was practicing volleyball. By the time I arrived, half of the team were doing diving drills, the others practicing their usual moves. I looked around and saw Suga, Daichi, Asahi talking about something.   
  
"oh, hey (Y/N). Didn't know you would be here today." I heard Kiyoko say.   
  
"Yeah, they cancelled the meeting today cause somebody got sick. I think it was the treasurer." I replied. Oh that's right, I'm in the Student Council. I usually have many _many_ meetings, so me showing up at volleyball practice is rare. 

Me and Kiyoko kept talking when the three soon came over, greeted me, and then asked Kiyoko about the starting line-up for their next match.   
  
"Sooooo, is it really cold outside-?" Suga asked, looking out the window.   
  
"Yeah, thought I was gonna freeze before I got here." I laughed a little, which caused him to laugh too. _'Aww he's so adorable- wAiT wHaT aM i ThInKiNg'_  
  
"You didn't bring a jacket?" He asked.   
  
"No, accidently left it at home. But I swear it was way warmer this morning." I replied.   
  
"pretty sure it's gonna snow soon, so that's probably the reason of the drop."   
  
"I swear, your like, way smarter then me-"   
  
"your the one that's in Student Council!" We both laughed a little, while Daichi let everyone leave practice for the day.   
  
"Oh, uh, do you maybe, wanna walk home together? I mean, we do kinda live near eachother so..." Suga asked again as I was grabbing my bag.   
  
"oh, s-sure!" _'shit did I just stutter-'_. He gave a small smile and grabbed his stuff, before we both walked out.   
  
"UgH iTs CoLdEr NoW" I whined. He just looked at me, and just laughed a little.  
  
"Are you really that cold?"   
  
"yEs i sWeAr iT dRoPpEd 10 mOrE dEgReEs wHiLe I wAs iN tHe gYm" Suga stopped, opening his bag. He then took out his school jacket and offered it to me, which may or may not have made me blush a little.  
  
"Here, it might help a little." I didn't even notice he had his volleyball jacket on. I took it and put it on, then we continued. We pretty much talked about school stuff, mostly what's been going on in our clubs.   
  
"Noya really broke the light??"   
  
"Yeah, Hinata spiked it, then Noya did his Rolling Thunder thing, but then it went the wrong way. It somehow went backwards, and then hit the stage light." He laughed.   
  
"Bet Daichi was mad"   
  
"Daichi was pissed" We both laughed, before he stopped in front of a new café.   
  
"You wanna get a drink? I mean, it's still 10 minutes 'till we get to your house, and I don't think it's gonna get any warmer soon." I walked back to where he was, and saw a small sign on it saying they sell meat buns.  
  
"ooooh, yeah yeah, let's go" **(go go let's go let's go dateko)** I said, smiling up at him. He smiled back and we went in. We both got meat buns, I had a caramel hot chocolate, while Suga got a hot milk tea. We were leaving, as it started snowing.   
  
"good call, I was not gonna survive this-" I said to him, taking another bite out of my meat-bun.   
  
"honestly, am I gonna survive my way back-?" He said, with a small laugh.   
  
"Your house is only down the street, calm down."   
  
"dang (Y/N/N), that's cold. ...no pun intended" Suga said, taking a sip of his drink. We kept talking, before we got to my house.   
  
"guess this is my stop. See ya later Suga." I said, before going to open the door.   
  
"wait, uh, I-I have to ask you something." He said. I looked back at him, seeing him looking at the ground.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, just, um, (Y/N), I've liked you for a long time, and wondered, if you wanna, um, be my girlfriend?" He asked, looking up at me with a blush.   
  
"wait, r-really?" I said, still looking at him. He gave a small nod, before I hugged him. He hugged back, and I knew he was smiling. After a while, we pulled away.   
  
"oh, uh, are you still cold?"   
  
"I mean, it is still snowing so yeah-"  
  
"right, um," And before I knew it, his lips were on mine, but only for a second.   
  
"It'll help, keep you warm, just for a little..." As soon as he said that, his phone went off.   
  
"Crap, I got to go, um, see you tomorrow?" He said, starting to walk to his house.  
  
"y-yeah, see you tomorrow." I replied, still trying to understand what just happened. He gave a small smile, then ran back home. I walked inside my house, going straight to my room. I plopped on my bed, and started hugging a pillow, squealing.  
  
~~~~~~𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐮𝐬~~~~~~  
  
(Sugawara's POV)  
  
I fell backwards on my bed, dropping my bag on the floor. I looked back at my phone and went on the Karusuno group chat.  
  
Sugamama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH I KISSED HER OMG-  
  
Yachi uwu: MY OTP  
  
Kiyokowo: MY OTP  
  
NoYa ⚡: GOOD JOB MAN-  
  
Deadchi ☠: F i n a l l y  
  
(Y/U/N): You guys do remember I'm in this chat right-?  
  
Salty Dinosaur: I have now experienced second-hand embarrassment, thanks  
  
YamaGUCCI: Yeah same, but congrats ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER,
> 
> thank you some much for reading this, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> And Suga better get the love he deserves >:C
> 
> -WS12


	3. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙏𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩 (𝙆. 𝙆𝙤𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙚 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧)

**~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~  
** (Y/N) = Your Name  
(Y/F/F) = Your Favorite Food  
(Y/U/N) = Your User Name  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 _☆.｡.:* Kenma Kozume x Female Reader .｡.:*☆  
_ _☆.｡.:* Fluff .｡.:*☆_

**(Y/N) POV**

"Who's going to win, Kenma or (Y/N)? Find out after these short messages." Kuroo said, doing some stupid announcer voice. The Nekoma team decided to have a mini gaming tournament, and the winner gets a free meal of any choice. Who was going to pay, not the winner that's what I knew.   
  
"oh shut up" Me and Kenma both said at the same time, not even looking away from the TV. Currently, we playing Mario Cart, and we were the only two remaining. **(Y'all I don't have mario cart so if that's not how it works-)**  
  
"Honestly, I'm scared about how concentrated they are, should we do something-?" I heard Yaku say.   
  
"Nah, let them have this" Yamamoto replied.   
  
"Hey (Y/N/N), Hey (Y/N/N), Hey (Y/N/N), Hey (Y/N/N)," Kenma repeatedly said, trying to get me to fail.   
  
"sToP tHaTs BasICaLlY cHEAtInG" **(Friendly reminder I like doing that so have fun-)** That got Kenma to stop, but he then started to nudge me with his elbow.   
  
"kUrOoOoOoO tell kenma to stop!" I whined.  
  
"Kenma, stop or else your disqualified." Kenma stopped, and we both continued on with the game.   
  
"I just realized, why was the manager whining to Kuroo of all people-" Lev asked. Oh right, I'm the assistant manager for Nekoma. I joined a while ago actually, barely been 3 months, but it feels like it has been forever. They were a second family to me.   
  
"I'm gonna get a drink, this might take a while" Yaku said, before going to get said drink. I moved to sit on the floor in front of the TV, mostly to protect myself from Kenma if he tries to get me to mess up again. But of course, he had to on the floor too, apparently to get a "better view of the TV". 

"Kuroo, Kenma's bothering meee"  
  
"No I'm not, she's lying Kuroo-"  
  
"wOuLd I LiE tO yOu kUrOo"  
  
"yeah, cause you are right now. I'm not even sitting near you- SHIT" _'hahahah, got him-'_. I saw his character roll a little almost falling off the edge.   
  
"Dang it, so close-" I said, passing by him. He caught up, and now we were right next to each other, while we both kept trying to push each other off. Yaku came back with some waters, leaving one right next to me and Kenma. I glanced at it for a second, before looking back at the game.   
  
"Gotta focus (Y/N/N)." He stated, now being ahead of me.   
  
"how did you-" _'Great now I have to try to catch up and I don't have anything to slow him down'_  
  
"You really thought that putting the two best gamers in our team against each other would end quickly-?" Yaku asked somebody.  
  
"well yeah-" Lev answered.   
  
"aH, i DIDNT EVEN SEE THAT WHA-" I heard Kenma snicker, getting more ahead.   
  
"Hey (Y/N/N), your smart right?" he asked me.   
  
"sure I guess, why-?"   
  
"did you know I have a crush on you?" That caused me to blush a lot and accidently fall off the edge of the track.   
  
"w-wait do you actually-?" I said, looking at him, as he got up shrugging. I looked at everyone else to seem them shocked, while Kuroo just walked away.   
  
  
The next day, during practice, Yaku asked what I was going to get if I won the tournament.   
  
"(Y/F/F), I haven't had it in a while so" I replied.   
  
"oh okay, also, apparently, Kuroo was going to pay for the meal"   
  
"really?? If I won, I would make him buy me food from the most expensive steakhouse here!" This caused Yaku to laugh a little.   
  
"Honestly, same. Well I'm going to go practice."   
  
"okay-" I replied, before he went back. I sat on the bench and was looking at Kenma. There was always something different about him. Just our interactions in general were different then with others. I'm just, always so shy around him and- _'why am I acting like I don't know this. I like him'_

After practice, I went straight home and did all my school work before going to bed. But I couldn't get him out of my head, all night.  
  
  
When I went to the gym in the morning, the first person I saw was Kenma. He was sitting on the bench, playing on his DS. **(iTs mE, NaGiTo kOmEaDa oN tHe nInTeNdO dS)** He also had a take-out bowl of something next to him. 'wait a minute, he's never early, and nobody else is here-'. 

"Hey Kenma.." I said, walking over to him so I can put my bag behind the bench.   
  
"oh, hey (Y/N)" He replied, glancing up from his game.   
  
"What's that next to you?"   
  
"oh, uh, it's for you.." I grabbed the bowl, then sat next to him. 'Wait a minute did he get me (Y/F/F)?'  
  
"When I heard Kuroo was paying, decided to get something extra." He said, as I took a bite from the bowl.   
  
"thanks, but you didn't have too"   
  
"no, I know, I wanted to." He said, as I kept taking bites from the bowl.   
  
"Hey um, Kenma? What you said, during the tournament, um, was it true?" I asked, my blush starting to return.   
  
".....y-yeah..." He was just looking at him DS now, the screen going blank as he turned it off. He had a small blush.   
  
"..since when?" In response, I got a mumbled 'since you joined'.  
  
"that makes this easier then, uh, do you maybe, wanna like, be my boyfriend?" I asked. He looked at me, then gave a small nod, with a small smile on his face. I smiled back, certain that my face was super red. Then we both heard it, Kuroo laughing from outside the gym.   
  
"FINALLY GOSH-"   
  
  
~~~~~~𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐮𝐬~~~~~~  
  
(Y/U/N): YACHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, OMG ME AND KENMA ARE DATING NOWWWWWW  
  
Yachi uwu: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
  
"Hey (Y/N/N), why did Hinata just text me saying that he's super happy that we're dating now-?" Kenma asked. "Because I'm sure that I didn't tell him."  
  
"iT wAs YaChI"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally do not understand how I typed this in one hour uhm-
> 
> Well there's Kenma for y'all! 
> 
> We'll see who's next 
> 
> (Guys I literally do not know who I'll do next I use a random character generator-)
> 
> -WS12


	4. "𝙄𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙞𝙩" (𝙏. 𝙆𝙪𝙧𝙤𝙤 𝙓 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧)

**~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~**  
(Y/N) = Your Name  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_☆.｡.:* Tetsuro Kuroo x Short Female Reader .｡.:*☆  
☆.｡.:* Fluff .｡.:*☆_

**(Y/N) POV**  
  
"So, every vocab word is a different color?" Yaku asked me, looking over my notes.   
  
"I find it easier to find so, yeah"   
  
"That's actually kinda cool, but where are you finding the time to grab a different pen just to write the word down?"   
  
"I circle it in pencil and re-write later"   
  
"Oh okay" He replied, giving back my notebook to watch the match happening in front of us. We had a practice one with Fukurodani, but it was mostly just try to out new tricks. That's also why Yaku is on the bench, because they wanted Lev to try receiving for once. So far, Nekoma already had one set and is close to winning this one too.   
  
"Do you think we're winning cause we're good or because Bokuto's in his emo mode again." He asked me.   
  
"hmm, kinda of a mix of both y'know? I mean, Kuroo knows exactly what to do to get him in emo mode, and he's been doing that."   
  
"How come most questions I ask you always involve Kuroo?" He asked, looking at me with a small smirk. _'this bit-'_  
  
"I- you know why now shush" I whispered-yelled at him, glancing over to see if somebody over-heard, but they were too caught up in their game. See, I've known Yaku since middle school, so we both applied to Nekoma. That's when his and Kuroo's little rivalry began, and when I started to like Kuroo. Yaku has tried to convince me not to, saying that he wasn't a good guy and stuff like that, but how would he have known? They just met-  
  
"WOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO" Kuroo screamed out of nowhere 'Huh, oh they won' Yaku slightly nudged me with his arm, clapping a little.   
  
"shit I was supposed to write my science notes-"   
  
"Better get to it then" Yaku laughed, leaving his notebook next to me, and then getting up to go talk to the team. I grabbed his and went to today's notes, copying them down in mine. I didn't even notice when Kuroo walked up to me, before he grabbed my notebook and held it over his head.   
  
"Hundreds of years ago, when geologists blah blah blah blah science stuff" He said out-loud, laughing a little.   
  
"kUrOo gIvE mE bAcK mY nOtE bOoK" I said, trying to grab it from him.   
  
"You can have it back when you can grab it"   
  
"yOu kNoW iM tOo ShOrT nOw hAnD iT oVeR"  
  
"Just jump like that shrimp from Karusuno does"  
  
"dude I don't think he's human, like, I feel like he has springs inside his legs-"   
  
"pfft- probably, but you still have to try to grab it from me~"   
  
"ughhhhhh" I started jumping to try to grab it, but he just held it higher every time I jumped.  
  
"y'know, I feel like your not even trying-" He said after a while.  
  
"Y'know, I feel like your just being annoying"   
  
"ouch" I rolled my eyes, then tried to push down his shoulder to make him get off balance but sadly, that did not work.   
  
"Kuroo just give her back her notebook" I heard Akaashi say, also trying to get Bokuto out of emo mode.  
  
"your a party pooper Akaashi-" Kuroo said, before giving me back my notebook. or so I thought, cause when I went grab it, he lifted it up again. I swore I heard Yaku and Akaashi just _**sigh**_ and go back to what they were doing.   
  
I tried to jump for it again, as Kuroo gave a small peck on my lips. That caused me to blush a lot, and he gave back my notebook, walking out of the gym chuckling.   
  
"wAiT kUrOo-" I said, trying to figure out if that was even real.  
  
"bye~!" Mostly everyone didn't see that happen, but of course, Kenma, Yaku, Bokuto, and Akaashi saw. After finally calming down, I helped the guys put everything away. Yaku let me keep his notebook so I can finish the notes at home. When I opened my notebook on the next clean page, that's when I saw it.   
  
'Will you be my girlfriend?'   
  
"How did he-" I pulled my phone out and texted him.   
  
  


Me:  
[An attachment has been sent]  
did you do this?  
  
Kuroosterhead: I dont know, did I?  
  
Me: Bro stop playing did you-?  
  
Kuroosterhead: .....yeah...  
  
Me: You like me?  
  
Kuroosterhead: ..........yeah  
  
Me: since?  
  
Kuroosterhead: 2nd year...  
  
Me: oh I've liked you since I first met you-  
  
Kuroosterhead: wait you like me-  
  
Me: yeah, so oF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND  
  
Kuroosterhead: .o.  
  
Me: dang nevermind that was cold-  
  
Kuroosterhead: iM sOrRy i JuSt dIdNt tHiNk yOu WoUlD sAy yEs  
  
Me: why is this so akward  
  
Kuroosterhead: Idk now go do your homework  
  
Me: j e e z f i n e  
  
Kuroosterhead: 😘  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is d e f i n e t l y on the short side (no pun intended), but like, i couldn't think of anything else to add-
> 
> welp that's it, p e a c e
> 
> -WS12


	5. 𝙎𝙡𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙚𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙩 𝙈𝙞𝙙𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 (𝙔. 𝙉𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙤𝙮𝙖 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧)

**~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~**  
(Y/N) = Your Name  
(Y/F/C) = Your Favorite Candy  
(S/F) = Slurpee Flavor  
(Y/N/N) = Your Nick Name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _☆.｡.:* Yu Nishinoya x Female Reader .｡.:*☆  
☆.｡.:* Fluff .｡.:*☆_

 **(Y/N) POV**  
  
'Ughhhhhh, why is homework so hard- i need another break' I glanced over at my clock to see that it is currently  
  
"oh shit it's already 11pm-? I'm not even tired..." hmmmmm, oooh I want (Y/F/C). Those are always good. I walked over to the kitchen and started searching but didn't find any. 

  
  
Me: hey u up?  
  
noy(a)eet: yeah Daichi's basically making me suffer  
  
Me: what did you do  
  
noy(a)eet: i DiDnT dO aNyThInG  
  
noy(a)eet: he wants me to study cuz i apparently "goof off" all the time  
  
Me: lol it do be true tho  
  
Me: n e ways, wanna go get slurpees-?  
  
noy(a)eet: at 11:12pm fuck yeah let's go  
  
Me: betbet meet you there  
  
  
I put on a hoodie and started to walk to 7 Eleven. My mom's probably asleep, she would've said something. By the time I got inside I saw the short libero already getting a coco cola flavored slurpee. I went up next to him, getting a small (S/F) one.   
  
"Heya stranger" He said, glancing at me, before grabbing a straw and starting drinking his.  
  
"you better not be fucking hyper in 5 minutes, I ain't dealing with that-"  
  
"EvEn iF i DiD iT wOnT bE tHaT bAd"   
  
"We'd be walking home and you'd try to do the rolling thunder and just like, roll into the middle of the road."   
  
"but you would stop me righttt?"  
  
"no"  
  
"damn that's cold-" We both laughed after a while, then got some candy. He got gummy sharks, and of course, I got (Y/F/C). We then payed, and started walking to my apartment.   
  
"Are we really just going to go back?" Noya asked.  
  
"nah, actually, I found a cool little thingy, like, it was a secret staircase to the roof."  
  
"w o a h, really??"   
  
"yup, so just wanna chill up there?"  
  
"sure!" We both made our way and was now just chilling looking at the sky.   
  
"yo what time is it?" i asked, looking at him.   
  
"11:50-"   
  
"wow"   
  
"hey do you want to watch Jibaku?" He asked a couple of minutes later, holding his phone.  
  
"Yeah sure" He used his slurpee cup to hold his phone up and started the show. After two episodes I subconsciously put my head on his shoulder. Of course he noticed, and blushed, but me being brain-dead because it's 12:20am caused me to not even realize. After 10 more minutes was when I dozed off, and 30 more 'till he woke me up.   
  
"Hey (Y/N/N), wake up.." I heard him say softly, shaking me a little.   
  
"oh, sorry" I mumbled, looking at him.  
  
"It's fine, but, we should probably get back." He started to grab his remaining gummy sharks, putting them in his pocket, then putting his hand out so I can get up. Once I was up, we both made our way back to my door.   
  
"Hey uh, (Y/N/N)?" I turned around to face him, but then felt a pair of lips on mine. He soon pulled away, looking at me to see any emotions.   
  
"tastes like coke-" I said after a while.  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"if you hate me then why'd you kiss me?"  
  
"I hate you but I love you-"  
  
"....I love you too" He looked at me with a shocked expression and then hugged me, with the biggest smile I've ever seen. We then pulled away after a minute or two.   
  
"soooo, theennnn, we're dating?" He asked  
  
"yeah, guess we are"   
  
"okay then! Um, I should probably go back home, see you tomorrow babe!!" He said before running back to his house. I went back to my room, put all my homework away, and then fell on my bed.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐮𝐬~~~~~~  
  
  
Noy(a)eet: you didnt say bye back >:C  
  
Me: yOu rAn aWaY-  
  
Noy(a)eet: oh yeah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this crackhead so much y'all would not understand
> 
> AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER-
> 
> also sorry for these last two being short I tried to add as much as I can
> 
> -WS12


	6. "𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙟𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙪𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪?" (𝙍. 𝙏𝙖𝙣𝙖𝙠𝙖 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧)

**~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~**  
(Y/N) = Your Name  
(D/N) = Drink Name  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _  
☆.｡.:* Ryunosuke Tanaka x Male Reader .｡.:*_ _☆  
_ _☆.｡.:*Fluff.｡.:*☆  
_  
 ** _☆.｡.:*Request from Vexelier_Suix_Cipher.｡.:*_ _☆_**

 **  
  
(Y/N) POV**  
  
  
"ooh thanks (Y/N/N)!! You didn't have to-" Hinata said, eating another cookie from a box I brought.   
  
  
"I was just feeling nice, plus I got a really good sale." I replied, smiling a little. Practice was already over, and everyone was just getting ready to leave. It were times like these I found the most fun, where everyone was just goofing off.   
  
  
"Noya you already had 4!!" Suga said, trying to stop him from grabbing another one.   
  
  
"wHy CaNt I hAvE aNoThEr"   
  
  
"nO" This resulted in them running around the gym, causing everyone to laugh. After a minute of them running, Noya dashed behind me, still trying to stay away from Suga.   
  
  
"(Y/N)!! Suga's not letting me eat the cookies-"  
  
  
"I mean, you had four already-"  
  
  
"wHy aRe yOu AgAiNsT mE nOW"  
  
  
"Whatever Nishi, but no more cookies"   
  
  
"yAYYYYYY" He said, before going back to his spot and finishing the cookie in barely 5 seconds. **(If he can eat a popsicle in two, and NoT get a brainfreeze, then I bet he can  
eat a cookie in 5 secs-)**  
  
  
I got up, putting all my stuff away in my locker.   
  
  
"oh, there you were Ryu." I said, seeing my boyfriend grabbing his school bag from his locker.   
  
  
"huh, oh yeah, hey babe.." He replied, grabbing his bag and leaving his jersey in his locker.   
  
  
"So, see you at the, uh, coffee place?" He asked, standing in the doorway looking at me.   
  
  
"Yeah, see you!" I replied, glancing at him, to see him smile then leave. We planned to have a small, somewhat, study date at a coffee place that had limited edition coffee flavor.  
  
  
On my way out of the gym, Enno called me over to help him put some stuff away, which made me stay back for 5 more minutes. Then I had to help Hinata take his bike chain off, which kept me for another 3 minutes. After finally being able to leave the school, I went to said coffee shop to see Ryu already sitting down at a table.   
  
  
"Sorry sorry, Enno needed help with putting away the net and then Hinata didn't know how t-"   
  
  
"It's fine, your fine!" He says, cutting me off.   
  
  
"okay, sorry, but uh, why were you so like, distant today-?"   
  
  
"distant? me, what nooo, pfft-, definitely not"   
  
  
"wait a minute, are you upset that I got the team cookies-?"   
  
  
"nO. If I was upset that you were doing something nice for the guys, then I'm just a prick."   
  
  
"hmm, okay. So why did you reply so fast-?"  
  
  
"..." Got him.   
  
  
"wait a minute.. wErE yOu JeAlOuS??"   
  
  
"No!...maybe......yeah..." He said after a while.   
  
  
"why?"   
  
  
"I dont know! You were just, like, so friendly with everyone and yeah...."   
  
  
"Ryu, would you feel better if I spend the night just to show you that I love you more-?"  
  
  
"....yeah"  
  
  
"fine, but can I get a (D/N) before we leave-?"  
  
  
"course" After getting said drink, and he getting a latte, we went back to his house. We ended up just (re)-watching infinity war while cuddling. Around half-way through the movie is when I started falling asleep. Next thing I know, I already dozed off, and woke up in the morning.   
  
"Finally, y'know Daichi's gonna be mad if we're late-" I looked over and saw Tanaka getting dressed. I got up and started getting ready for school, and then we both left together. Practice was pretty much the same, except for one thing. Tanaka being more clingy then usual, but can't be mad at him, he just loves me so.   
  
  
~~~~~~𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐮𝐬~~~~~~   
  
"Sooo, did he get jealous?" I looked over, and saw Enno talking to me. 

"how did you-"  
  
"because, he just seems-"  
  
"ENNOSHITA SHUT UP" Tanaka screamed from the other side of the gym, spiking a ball over to him, which he dodged.   
  
"try to tell me that's not being jealous."  
  
"okay you got me" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that's done .3.  
> I CANT C O M P R E H E N D WHY THESE LAST FEW ARE SO SHORT BUT UGHUGUGHGHGHHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHHHH.  
> -WS12
> 
> EDIT: OMG SO IT DIDN'T PUT THE FULL ENDING AND I JUST NOTICED THAT SO I'M ENTERNALLY D Y I N G


	7. "A Kenma x reader story"

(Y/N) (L/N) had always loved magical Japan with its breezy, bloody beaches. It was a place where she felt stable.

She was a special, ruthless, squash drinker with pretty eyebrows and brunette warts. Her friends saw her as an agreeable, annoyed animal. Once, she had even helped a vigorous baby bird cross the road. That's the sort of woman he was.

(Y/N) walked over to the window and reflected on her beautiful surroundings. The wind blew like rampaging kittens.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Kenma Kozume. Kenma was an intelligent writer with chubby eyebrows and dirty warts.

(Y/N) gulped. She was not prepared for Kenma.

As (Y/N) stepped outside and Kenma came closer, she could see the unusual glint in his eye.

Kenma gazed with the affection of 5029 callous homely hamsters. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want l o v e."

(Y/N) looked back, even more delighted and still fingering the minuscule teapot. "Kenma, i love you," she replied.

They looked at each other with sad feelings, like two rich, rabblesnatching rabbits skipping at a very intuitive Halloween party, which had flute music playing in the background and two special uncles hopping to the beat.

(Y/N) regarded Kenma's chubby eyebrows and dirty warts. "I feel the same way!" revealed (Y/N) with a delighted grin.

Kenma looked sleepy, his emotions blushing like a tense, terrible teapot.

Then Kenma came inside for a nice beaker of squash.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHHAHAH WTF IS THIS S H I Z
> 
> lol okay so story time.
> 
> I tried to find a prompt for a oneshot and i used this website. I didnt think it was going to m a k e the story for me, so i ended up just putting random shit. And this is the result 😃
> 
> Lol but dont worry i'm actually working on a oneshot, and it shall be posted prolly by monday! 
> 
> "Kenma gazed with the affection of 5029 callous homely hamsters"  
> "


	8. "𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚" (𝙔. 𝙏𝙚𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧)

~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~  
(Y/N) = Your Name   
(Y/N/N) = Your Nick Name  
(B/F/N) = Best Friend's Name

  
_☆.｡.:* Yuji Terushima_ _x Female Reader .｡.:*☆  
_ _☆.｡.:* Fluff .｡.:*☆_

(Y/N) POV

"Will you go out with me?"   
  
I looked over to see a brunette 2nd-year ask Teru out. _'Huh, third time today'_ I thought, leaning against the school gate, waiting for him to come over. You see, I'm best friends with the volleyball captain and because he's so cool and hot, he gets asked out. Alot. Which, also means that hang-out times, cut. That sound pretty annoying, right? I mean, I'm not trying to be possessive or anything, its not even like I like him or anything.   
  
...  
  
okay that was a lie. Yes I like him, but I doubt he likes me back, so I always tried to convince myself I didn't. Which works for a while, then I fall for him again, harder. How fun, right?   
  
"Hey, (Y/N)? You good?"   
  
"huh, oh yeah, I'm fine. Can you leave now-?"  
  
"whatt, are you jealoussss???" He said with a taunting tone.   
  
"Nope, just waiting for you to stop be horny" I said before walking away.   
  
"Hor- Hey it's not my fault that girls want me!" He replied, following behind me.   
  
"Your lucky I promised to help you study cause I would just leave your ass here"   
  
"meanie"  
  
We both got to my house after 5 minutes, having a random conversation about cheese. You heard it right folks, cheese. Gosh, we're a weird pair. After letting him inside, he went to the kitchen, stole a Pepsi from the fridge, and went upstairs to my room. I quickly followed grabbing a water from the kitchen, and see him laying on my bed.   
  
"Do we have to stu-"   
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence because I will literally push you out the window and you can go a 'F' on the test yourself" I cut him off.  
  
"...Jeez fine"  
  
"and give me back my pepsi-"   
  
"uhh, I back-washed"   
  
"that's... disgusting"  
  
"well now you won't steal it"  
  
"but now your drinking saliava"  
  
"iTs mY oWn wHaTs iT gOnNa dO-"  
  
"...oh yeah"  
  
Like I said before, we're a weird pair.   
  
"Okay, all jokes aside, we should start" He surprisingly said.   
  
"So we finish so I don't have to do any more work" There's the catch.   
  
"okay, whatever" I replied, sitting in front of him on my bed, taking out my textbook and notebook. He sat up too, taking out his notebook.  
  
"(Y/N/N)!! Can we take a break??"   
  
"Wow, not even...20 minutes in and you already want a break"   
  
"I was never good at math, mind you"  
  
"ughh, fine, just answer these last two questions and we'll take a break." Since I was already finished with all my math notes, I got up, going to the kitchen to grab another water. And _of course,_ not forgetting my notebook so he could copy off it.   
  
"You done yet?" I asked, walking back into my room.   
  
"yeah now let me have a 2 hour break." He said, flopping backwards on my bed. 

"2 hour- I'm, no"   
  
"fine 1 hour"  
  
"10 minutes"  
  
"I may not be good at math but that's not fair"  
  
"what happened to 'finishing so you don't have to do it'?"   
  
"i don't fucking know, let me take a nap"  
  
"So now your tired? Cause I'm pretty sure if volleyball practice was open you'd _run_ "   
  
"Volleyball is better then math, change my mind."   
  
"that would be pointless."   
  
I went back to my spot in front of him, taking a sip of my water.   
  
"Hey Teru?"  
  
"hm?"  
  
"...you get asked out a lot, but well, your never seen with that girl the next couple of days, so does that mean you reject them?"   
  
"eh, most of them are not really my type. Plus, I bet half of them only want the clout."   
  
"Well, that can't be for all of them."   
  
"I mean, I do like this girl, so I'm kinda staying reserved."   
  
"Wow, really, who?"  
  
"haha, can't say."  
  
"Why?....It's (B/F/N) isn't it"  
  
"no no, it's not them."  
  
"Then tell meeeee"  
  
"I'll only give hints okay?"  
  
"fine"  
  
"Their in our grade, and their in all of your classes."   
  
"who in the hell- wait quick question is it a boy-?"  
  
"I'm not gay"  
  
"okay, hmmmm"   
  
While I was thinking about who it could be, I didn't notice Teru slowly getting closer until he was right in front of me.  
  
"How can you be so smart but so dumb at the same time?"   
  
As I was about to answer, he kissed me. Yuji Terushima kissed me. He then pulled away and looked down.   
  
"sorry..."  
  
"wait you like me-?"  
  
"..yeah"  
  
"heheh, I like you too!"   
  
He looked up at me, clearly shocked, while I just smiled. Next thing I know he tackled me in a hug.   
  
  
~~~~~~𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐮𝐬~~~~~~  
  
"FINALLY, GOD, THAT TOOK LIKE 50 YEARS FOR YOU GUYS" Takehara said, seeing us walking into the gym holding hands.   
  
"aH shUt uP" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO POST ON MONDAY SCREEEEEEEE


	9. 𝙄'𝙢 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡! (𝙏. 𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧)

**~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~**  
(Y/N) = Your Name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _☆.｡.:* Tadashi Yamaguchi x Female Reader .｡.:*☆  
☆.｡.:*Fluff.｡.:*☆_

  
 **  
  
(Y/N) POV**  
  
"woahhhh it's so huge!!" I heard Noya scream, looking at the amusement park with wide eyes.   
  
  
"Have you not been to an amusement park before-?" Suga asked, trailing behind him.   
  
  
"Yeah but not one this big!!" I saw Suga roll his eyes a little, before looking around. Somehow, we got free tickets to a local one, so of course most of the team went.   
  
  
"okay, but everyone stay in a group of at least three, and at 8 we all meet at the eating area." Daichi said, seeing that Noya was about to run off somewhere.   
  
  
"whatever" Tsukki said, starting to walk away by himself.   
  
  
"TsUkKi!!" And now Yams was following him.   
  
  
"Wait Yams don't leave mee!!" I said, chasing after the two. And now we we're both trailing behind Tsukki talking about the different rides and the last time we've been to a park, while Tsukki acted like he didn't know us.   
  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat." He then said, randomly stopping.

  
"oh okay! Uh, I'll text you what ride we're at so you don't get lost, okay Tsukki?" Yams asked, while I looked around at where we we're. He gave a small nod and started to go to a food truck.   
  
  
"well, I can already see a line from here, so wanna go on a ride?" I asked, after looking at the food truck area.   
  
  
"uh, sure! Which one do you wanna go on?"   
  
  
"I don't care, do you want to go on any?"  
  
  
"I'm not really sure. Hmm, wanna try that one?" He asked, pointing at a cart ride that was spinning.   
  
  
"Sure! But you better not puke on me"   
  
  
"I'm not Hinata, who do you take me for-"  
  
  
"pfft- okay, let's get in line."   
  
  
After about 5 minutes, we got in the ride.   
  
  
"should I try to film it?"   
  
  
"That would look so cool but it would be so blurry."   
  
  
"I just want to get at least one somewhat aesthetically pleasing photo from this place and if I don't I'm gonna die like Daichi did"   
  
  
"sHhHHh tHaTs ThE uNmEnTiOnAbLe"  
  
  
"iTs NoT LiKe AnY OnE's NeAr bY" As soon as I said that, one of the workers came by and pulled down a bar onto our legs, before going back to his little station to start the ride.   
  
  
"Don't chicken out on me Yams."  
  
  
"Right back at you-" And thus, the ride has started. Slowly going more fast while people in the other carts screamed. Not us though, we just laughed our asses off. Around 2 minutes later, the ride started slowing down, and we thought it was done. Boy was I wrong, because it started spinning in the opposite direction going fast again.   
  
  
"i tHoUghT iT eNDEd" Yams said  
  
  
"haha, why, you scared?"  
  
  
"Im not scared! I just thought it was over!!"   
  
  
After another 2 more minutes of fast spinning, the ride started slowing down again, before coming to a complete stop. The worker then came by and unlocked the bar letting us go.   
  
  
"haha, that was fun!"  
  
  
"You can't tell me that you weren't surprised when it started for the second time"  
  
  
"maybe I was, maybe I wasn't"   
  
  
"you were, admit it"  
  
  
"no I don't think I will, hey can you ask if Tsukki is still at the food truck and if he is can he get me funnel cake?"  
  
  
"If he gets funnel cake will you share?"  
  
  
"...Can you ask Tsukki if he can get me funnel cake with two spoons and chocolate syrup?"  
  
  
Yams then went to text Tsukki my request, and finding out that Tsukki had to wait for 10 more minutes now.   
  
  
"We could ride another ride if you want to"   
  
  
"umm, wanna do the zipper?"   
  
  
"yeah sure"  
  
  
I replied, and then we started walking to the end of the line for the ride. We were just talking about random stuff, like volleyball practice to school work to somehow kidzbop videos. I almost didn't realize that we were at the front of the line. We showed the worker our tickets and sat in the cart.   
  
  
"sure you don't wanna leave yet?"   
  
  
"you kinda sound sus dont'cha think?"   
  
  
"ah shut up"  
  
  
The ride soon started, and our cart was spinning like crazy. We were both screaming out of fun, before the ride ended. We were at the very top, so it was probably going to take a couple of minutes till we can get off.   
  
  
"can you get your picture here?" Yams asked, which caused me to look through the door.   
  
  
I ended up taking a photo and smiled at him, which he did back. I looked again, but this time down, trying to figure out how long it would take us to get down.   
  
  
"well, guess we have some time till we're out"  
  
  
"....hey uh, (Y/N), do you have a boyfriend?"   
  
  
"nope! Why?"  
  
  
"ummm, well, uh, maybe you'd wanna go on a d-date......I-I like you...."  
  
  
I looked at him, seeing that his whole face was red, as he fiddled with the end of his jacket.  
  
  
"Can I tell you why I don't have a bf yet?"  
  


"s-sure.."  
  
  
"Cause everytime I told whoever, that I had a crush on someone else."  
  
  
"oh.. o-okay..."  
  
  
"and that someone else is you"  
  
  
"w-wait really??"  
  
  
"mhm!"   
  
  
Yes, I may be sounding very confident, when in reality, I was the same blushing mess he was. But I kinda of feel better?? I don't know how to explain how I currently feel, besides super duper happy. I also must've spent so much time thinking about it that I didn't realize when he gave me a small peck on my cheek. Then our cart hit the bottom, and we were let out. Tsukki was waiting in front of the ride, eating a deep-fried oreo.   
  
  
"oh finally, I thought you guys got stuck up there"  
  
  
"Awwww, Tsukki you care about me and Yams???"  
  
  
"No, it was going to be my luckiest day ever"  
  


"..........sure, you tsundere french-fry"  
  
  
"screw you, also Daichi wants everyone to meet"  
  
  
  
"oh okay"  
  
  
Tsukki started walking away, while me and Yams followed behind holding hands. By the time we got the table the team was supposed to meet at...  
  
  
"AWWWWWWWWW YOU TWO ARE CUTEEE"  
  
  
"SuGa wHy aRe YoU sCreAmInG"  
  
  
"You guys call me mom, I'm gonna act like it. But like seriously, did you two finally confess?"  
  
  
"y-yeah.."   
  
  
Yamaguchi stuttered out, looking down blushing a lot again. There was some murmured 'finally's, but I didn't care. I got my Yams.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐮𝐬~~~~~~  
  
"HOLD UP YOU GUYS CONFESSED ON THAT RIDE, THAT SHIT'S SCARY-"  
  
  
Hinata exclaimed (i stan a hinata that can cuss), looking up at the ride, then at Yams. I was over with Suga and Noya, learning that Asahi was screaming no matter what.  
  
  
"How is it scary-?"  
  
  
"CAUSE THERE'S NO CONTROL OVER THE CART, IT JUST S P I N S"  
  
  
"what's more scary, confessing and potentially getting rejected while ruining a friendship, or the ride?"  
  
  
"I-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This was inspired by a pumpkin patch I went to, that had all these rides. I couldn't go on the zipper cuz I had no more tickets left  
> 
> 
> -WS12


	10. 𝘾𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝘾𝙪𝙙𝙙𝙡𝙚𝙨 (𝙆. 𝘽𝙤𝙠𝙪𝙩𝙤 𝙓 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧)

**🎃Halloween Special** **🎃** **  
  
~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~**  
(Y/N) = Your Name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _☆.｡.:*Kotaro Bokuto x Female Reader .｡.:*☆_  
 _☆.｡.:* Fluff .｡.:*☆_  
  
  
 **(Y/N) POV**  
  
"Kooooooou, try this on!!"   
  
I screamed, throwing a stitch onesie at him.   
  
"I just got here and this is how I'm greeted."  
  
"mhm! Now c'monnnn"   
  
He went into the bathroom and changed into said onesie that was thrown at him, soon coming out with a smile on his face.   
  
"we are going to r u l e the night, kay?"  
  
"yup!"   
  
In spirit of Halloween and the ability of getting free candy and not having to pay, me and my best friend, Bokuto, were going to go around and see who would give us candy. It's not like we're even in costume, per say, because we are literally just walking around in a Stitch and Angel onesies. Plus, if nobody wants to because we're high school students, we can just go to the nearest Walgreens and buy a bag for half-off. Either way, we're getting candy.  
  
And so we were off. Some people gave us candy, but between the two of us, it wasn't going to be enough. Once we went around three blocks, we had one pillowcase full.   
  
"Wanna start heading back?"   
  
I asked, looking at the candy filled case Bokuto was carrying.   
  
"yeah, sure"   
  
We started heading back, deciding on watching some Halloween movie on Disney+. When we got back to his house, we both ran upstairs to his room, me falling on his bed, and him falling on a beanbag next to his bed. I grabbed a remote and went on Disney+, choosing Nightmare before Christmas because, that's like an og halloween movie. Being too caught up in the movie, I didn't realize when he moved onto the bed behind me. When I did realize, he was already hugging me, with his chin on top of my head. I also apparently didn't notice when I started falling asleep, only hearing a small   
  
"i love you (y/n)"   
  
with a kiss on top of my head.   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the shortest shit e v e r,
> 
> lol sorry, just wanted to get something out on this day and didn't think of something till literally yesterday
> 
> -WS12


	11. 𝙎𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝘿𝙖𝙮 (𝙎. 𝙆𝙞𝙩𝙖 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧)

**~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~**  
(Y/N) = Your Name  
(L/N) = Last Name  
(F/C) = Your Favorite Candy  
(D/N) = Drink Name  
(F/M) = Favorite Movie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _  
☆.｡.:* Shinsuke Kita x Female Reader .｡.:*☆_  
 _☆.｡.:* Fluff .｡.:*☆_  
  
 **  
Kita's POV (yes, a different POV )**  
  
  
"Ms. (L/N)?"  
  
  
The teacher paused, quickly looking around the classroom, before marking (Y/N) absent. _'That's weird, she barely misses class. Oh well. I'll ask her when she gets here.'_ I thought, before getting my notebook out of my bag. 

  
Nothing's wrong, she's okay. At least, that's what I thought through-out the first two periods. Now it's 5th period, and still no sign of her. _'Luckily, 6th period is free period, and then school's over, so I can go to (Y/N)'s house.'_ I planned in my head.

  
After about 20 more minutes, class ended. Saying bye to my classmates and friends, I started to make my way to (Y/N)'s house. 'Her parents aren't here?' I noticed, not seeing any cars in the driveway. I went up to the door, put my backpack down, and went to look for the spare key she gave me. I found it, and then opened the door, bringing all my stuff inside.   
  
  
"Dad? Mom?" I heard (Y/N) ask from her room upstairs.  
  
  
"No Kita-"   
  
  
"Kit?!"   
  
  
"Yup." I said, starting to make my way up to her room.   
  
  
"wAiT dOnT cOmE iN"   
  
  
"Do you have clothes on?"  
  
  
"yeah-"  
  
  
I walked in, and saw her laying down on her bed, with her laptop in her lap.   
  
  
"you okay? You didn't show up to school today"  
  
  
"I'm sick, now out before you get sick too"  
  
  
"I- you didn't tell me you were sick?"  
  
  
"yeah sorry, I was trying to go to school but-"  
  
  
"you were trying to go to school while your sick?"  
  
  
"y e a h, but my mom made me stay home."  
  
  
"as you should god-. Okay, well, I brought your work. And you can copy off my notes if you want."   
  
  
I said, dropping my backpack on the bed infront of her.   
  
  
"You gonna help?"  
  
  
"I mean, I was going to go pick up something, and come back."  
  
  
"what'cha getting?"  
  
  
"Just something, don't worry I'll be quick."   
  
**  
(Y/N) POV**  
  
  
"fine"   
  
  
I replied, watching as he left my room, leaving his notes and my homework on my bed. I pushed a pillow against my wall, and leaned against it, grabbing the papers from the corner of the bed. Around 30 minutes later, I was already starting to work on the homework, and Kit came back. He had a bag from the store, but was hiding it behind his back. He then put it on the floor by the bed post, so it was hard for me to see it.  
  
  
"What'd you get??"  
  
  
"I'll show you when you finish your homework okay?"  
  
  
"boo"  
  
  
He just smiled a little, and sat down next to me, which caused me to scoot over.  
  
  
"I tOlD yOu iM sIcK"  
  
  
"and-?"  
  
  
"I dOnT wAnT yOu SiCk sO bAcK oFf pLeAsE" **_(also y'all better be social distancing and washing your hands like Sakusa >:c)  
_**  
  
"okay fine fine" He replied, putting his hands up, but scooted a little bit closer.  
  
  
After about 25 more minutes of doing stupid homework, I finally finished. I put it inside my notebook (that I had to grab myself cuz Kit was gone) and threw my notebook on my desk.   
  
  
"really?"  
  
  
"yup! anyways, now can I see what you got?"  
  
  
"I mean, it's you know, the usual." He said, reaching over and grabbing the bag, and then going back to his spot. "Here's (Y/F/C) and (F/D), and I got some soup cuz soup helps, and you didn't really say if you had a cold or a fever so I kinda got both of those medicines, and- wait are you okay?"  
  
  
"KiT!! Awww, you really didn't have too-"  
  
  
"well, I wanted to then, plus, being sick sucks."  
  
  
"HowDidIGetThisBlessedToHaveYouOhMyGod-"  
  
  
"I'm just gonna act like I knew what you said- oh and also I got (F/M) if you want to watch it"  
  
  
"yes please!"  
  
  
He got up, dropping the bag next to me, while I digged through it trying to find (F/C). He was busy figuring out how he could play the movie, before he finally noticed me eating (F/C).  
  
  
"really?"  
  
  
"mhm!"  
  
  
He gave a small eye roll, and then went back to his spot next to me, and then started the movie. Around half-way through, I ended up laying on him (he said he was cold and I didn't want to give up the blanket ;3;) I must've fallen asleep around the end of the movie, because when I woke up, it was 7pm. I looked around, and saw most of the stuff put away. Kit was sleeping, his hands in my hair.  
  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
  
I mumbled, before falling asleep again.   
  
  
~~~~~~𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐮𝐬~~~~~~  
  
"I told you not to be near me when I was sick"   
  
  
I told Kit, giving him a box of tissues. I've been feeling better, but it wasn't till three days later that he was starting to feel sick.   
  
  
"but you looked really happy-"  
  
  
"sToP nrogjslgiktlgsjenirjgtk"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me posting a chapter of Serendipity and then dropping off the map 😃
> 
> lmao but like yeah
> 
> A̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶a̶d̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶c̶o̶r̶d̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶r̶y̶ ̶u̶p̶d̶a̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶f̶f̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶'̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶j̶o̶i̶n̶-̶?̶
> 
> -WS12


	12. (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

NOT ME MAKING A DISCORD SERVER INSTEAD OF DOING MY FINALSSS  
  
lmao, dont worry i'll finish my final.  
  
but yeah, if you guys wanna join my server on discord here is the linkkk ----> https://discord.gg/vprVD7AjKB  
  
so y e a h. :)  
  
  
ALSO I'VE NEVER SAID THANKS FOR ALL THE VIEWS???  
  
LIKE W H A T  
  
1962 HITS-???????  
  
*visible confusion*  
  
okay but yeah!  
  
that's all I wanna say i t h i n k  
  
  
  
so yuh 👍


	13. (A/N)

Lol another A/N? Yeah.  
  
So, first of all, Happy New Years and Merry late Christmas! Sorry I couldn't give you guys any new chapters lately. I just find myself spending more and more time on discord, and reading stories instead of writing/typing.   
  
I was planning on posting a Birthday/New Year special for Daichi, but, couldn't find it in me to be able to make it. I also find myself surrounded with Danganronpa instead, and will probably make a Danganronpa oneshot book. I am so so sorry. I will still try to get Daichi's finished, and post it some around next week. This was mostly just to say sorry, and kinda let you guys in on what's happening.   
  
Thanks to those who read this however! I promise, something new will be published sometime.   
  
  
  
  
Link to discord server!!  
  
https://discord.gg/vprVD7AjKB  



	14. "𝙊𝙣𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙞 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚" (𝙊. 𝙈𝙞𝙮𝙖 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧) (𝙋𝘼𝙍𝙏 1)

**~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~**  
(Y/N) = Your Name  
(F/N) = Friend Name   
(D/N) = Drink Name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _☆.｡.:* Osamu Miya x Female Reader .｡.:*☆_  
 _☆.｡.:* Fluff .｡.:*☆_  
  
(Y/N) POV   
  
(F/N):  
  
>You better not be late, especially when your the only person I know in this class!!  
  
You sighed at the message, sending a quick one back telling them to chill out, and that you would be there in 10 minutes. Today is the first day back to school, and you were currently at the local café getting breakfast. Your parents worked overseas, leaving you to fend for yourself.   
  
"Next!"  
  
You looked up from your phone and went up to the counter, seeing a guy with gray-dyed hair. (why did it take me five times to type that-) You quickly glanced back up at the menu and told the guy your order. While he was typing the order into an iPad on top of the register, you quickly looked him over. His eyes seemed to be gray too, and he looked to be around the same age as you. You gave him the money and went to go wait for your (D/N) and Onigiri to be made. After a while, your name was called, and the drink was sitting on the counter. You grabbed it, and soon the gray-haired man gave you the onigiri and a napkin. You thank him, and leave the shop, taking sips from your drink.  
  
You soon get to the school courtyard, and see (B/F).   
  
"Oh my god finally! Jeez, you took forever!"  
  
"Not really, but go off I guess." You said, taking a bite out of your onigiri. We both continue talking while you were eating your 'breakfast'.   
  
"Yeah and then he got pushed into the- WAIT WHATS THAT"   
  
Your friend cuts themselves' off, grabbing the napkin you used to hold the onigiri.   
  
"Who's number is this?"  
  
"Wait what-?"   
  
You grabbed the napkin, reading a number on it. You only remember seeing the gray-haired man at the café working, so does that mean this is his?   
  
"Hello?? Earth to (Y/N)! You good?"   
  
"huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine."   
  
You replied, putting the napkin in your pocket. You then decided to text the number later. You and your friend make it to your first class, and school soon starts.   
  
**___Time skip to Lunch, brought to you by Kellogg's Frosty Flakes___**  
  
You sat down at a table, putting your food in front of yourself. You take out your phone and the napkin, and send a quick text to the number.   
  
  
  


>Hello? I found this number on a napkin .3.  
  
  
You look up and see your friend sitting across from you.   
  
"oooh texting mystery number, huh?"  
  
"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"  
  
"Because!!"  
  
"Wow, that definitely answered my question."  
  
  
  
>Oh, uh, hi.  
>You were that girl that ordered a (D/N) and Onigiri early, right?  
  
>yeah-  
  
>ok, well, hi, my name is Osamu Miya.   
  
>(Y/N)  
  
>ngl idk what else to say  
  
>lol, well this was your idea so better think of something quick  
  
>ughh I'm too hungry to think of something  
>I'll text you later, K?  
  
> okay, ttyl  
  
  
  
  
You turned off your phone, and put it back in your pocket. You then listened to your friend ramble about some anime while eating your food. After 4 more boring classes, school ends. You go home, look back at your phone, seeing a new message.   
  
  
  
>ok, i should prolly just do this like a normal person  
> hru?  
  
>I'm good you?  
  
>could be better  
>any hobbies?  
  
>being cringy af 👉🏼😗👈🏼  
  
>damn  
>i can cook  
>and does beating up my brother count as a hobby?  
  
>lol sure y not  
  
>bet im a professional   
  
>so you say you can cook  
>so the onigiri this morning was all you?  
>no recipe or anything-  
  
>yeep  
  
>holy s h i t  
>bro that was fucking delicious   
  
>thanks  
  
  
You and Osamu continue texting, before he says he has to go. You took a glance at the clock, and see that it was around 11:30pm. _'Were we really texting for that long??'_ you thought to yourself, before plugging your phone in, and getting ready for bed. Luckily, you managed to finish one assignment for class, and do some reading for another. You recall what you have learned about him in the few hours you both spent texting. He has a older twin brother named Atsumu, they play volleyball together, and he goes to Inirizaki High. He also seems very passionate about food. _'Kind of a mood ngl.'_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school, (F/N) would not stop bugging you about the "mystery number".   
  
"His name is Osamu Miya-"  
  
"WAIT MIYA AS IN THE MIYA TWINS??"  
  
"...if you mean he has a twin, yes-"  
  
"NO LIKE, IS HE THE TWIN BROTHER OF MIYA ATSUMU?? CAUSE ATSUMU IS LIKE ONE OF THE BEST SETTER AND SERVER IN JAPAN!"   
  
"oh. That's cool"  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD _KILL_ TO BE ABLE TO TALK TO ONE OF THEM LIKE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SERIOUS THIS IS-"  
  
"y'know, the only thing I really care about is how the fuck Osamu can make good onigiri"   
  
"I-, are you for real right now?"  
  
"yup"  
  
"Swear on your fucking yeezys-"  
  
"which I don't have"  
  
"...your non-existent yeezys-"  
  
You roll your eyes as they continue to rant about how Atsumu Miya is one of the best volleyball players in the country, as you both walk to class.  
  
 ** _~~~Time skip to after school cuz who needs school?~~_**  
  
You flop down on your bed, holding your phone in your hand.  
  
  
  
>'Samu<  
  
>hey so I heard that your brother is one of the best   
volleyball players in the country?  
  
>oh yeah.   
  
>lol okay cuz my best friend is freaking the fuck out  
  
>ngl it's just a daily thing now for us  
  
  
  
You and Osamu continue talking, and then this became a daily routine for the two of you. You didn't even know a month has passed due to the constant texting. Also due to this, you are getting teased a lot by (F/N).  
  
  
>One new message from 'Samu<  
  
>Hey I know this is kinda, out of the blue and all  
>but do you maybe...  
>wanna go on a date-?  
  
  
"(Y/N)?? Hello, anyone there??"   
  
(F/N) looks at your phone, before squealing really loud, causing some kids to look at her.   
  
"oh my go- Shut up the whole cafeteria is looking at you!"  
  
"Well what are you gonna say?? I mean, you did think he was cute when your first saw him and-"  
  
"shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up"  
  
You say, still looking down at your phone, while your friend smirked at you.   
  
"okay, well if you do say yes, can you put in a good word for me with Atsumu?"  
  
"Your not gonna use me to talk to his brother"  
  
"damn, welp, worth a shot, right?"  
  
  
  
>'Samu<  
  
>sure  
>this saturday?  
  
>that's fine  
>meet at the café @ 6pm  
>and then I'll take you somewhere   
  
>ok  
  
>see you then  
  
>cya  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL AND I'M GONNA STOP IT THERE!
> 
> yes there will be another part, I'm just not sure when
> 
> Fun Fact: I was listening to "stronger than you" undertale versions while typing this
> 
> also there might be a danganronpa oneshot dropping by next month ̶o̶r̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶x̶t̶ ̶w̶e̶e̶k̶,̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶s̶
> 
> Link to discord server!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/vprVD7AjKB


	15. "𝙏𝙬𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚" (𝙊. 𝙈𝙞𝙮𝙖 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧) (𝙋𝘼𝙍𝙏 2)

**~~𝕂𝕖𝕪~~**  
(Y/N) = Your Name  
(F/N) = Friend Name   
(S/N) = Soda Name  
(M/N) = Movie Name  
(C/N) = Candy Name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _  
☆.｡.:* Osamu Miya x Female Reader .｡.:*☆_  
 _☆.｡.:* Fluff .｡.:*☆  
_  
  
 **(Y/N) POV**  
  
  
"HOLD UP, YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH _THE_ OSAMU MIYA?!?!?"   
  
  
"...yeah"

  
  
You reply, putting your phone on speaker and putting it down next to your textbook.   
  
  
"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND-"

  
"I don't care if it's a big deal or not, jeez. Plus, he's the one that asked me so I must be doing _something_ right."  
  
  
"fine, fine, I need to stop freaking out, your right"  
  
  
"uh-huh"  
  
  
"I GUESS THERE'S HOPE FOR MY ASS AFTERALL!"  
  
  
"What are you trying to hide, Burr?"  
  
  
After 10 more minutes of you two quoting random lines from Hamilton, you finally realized it was 5:40. You and 'Samu agreed to meet at the café at 6:00. It took around 5 minutes for you to walk to the cafe, but you still had to get dressed. You hang up on your (F/N) (after telling her of course) and get dressed. Soon leaving your house, and making it to the café, you see 'Samu cleaning off a table.   
  
  
"Oh hey, (Y/N)"   
  
  
He says, looking up at you.   
  
  
"Hey"  
  
  
You say sitting down at one of the tables. He soon comes back, his backpack dangling off his shoulder.   
  
  
"Okay, welp, ready to go?"  
  
  
"don't you need to lock up the place though?"  
  
  
"nah my friend Suna can"  
  
  
"I didn't agree to that!"   
  
  
You look back and see a boy with dark brown hair working at the drive-through say. 'Samu rolls his eyes, and takes your hand before leading you to his car. You sit in the passenger seat, while he goes to the drivers'. He sits down, and starts the car, and after a while of talking and singing songs on the radio, you guys arrive at a movie theater.   
  
  
"Right, I didn't tell you, so you know that movie you wanted to see, uh, (M/N)?"  
  
  
He pulls out two tickets for it, out of his backpack.   
  
  
"well, I got tickets for two"   
  
  
"wait for real? The movie just got released two days ago how?!?"  
  
  
He shrugs, exiting the car.   
  
  
"I dunno, magic?"  
  
  
You get out as well, and follow him inside. Next was the snack booth, and Osamu said you can get whatever you want. You both also had a small argument over who would pay for said whatever snacks, in which he somehow won. You get a (S/N) and a box of (C/N), while Osamu gets a coke and a medium popcorn. You both then head to the movie room (you guys know what I'm talking about right?) and take a seat towards the top-middle.   
  
  
The movie hasn't started yet, so you both continued talking in a more hushed voice, while already snacking on some popcorn. After 5 minutes, the movie starts and you both became quiet. Halfway into the movie, you feel a nudge on your arm. You quickly look over and see Osamu taking a container out of his backpack.   
  
  
"Onigiri?"   
  
  
He asks quietly, looking up at you, the container now in his hand.   
  
  
"You smuggled onigiri?"  
  
  
"they didn't really look like they were trying to catch smugglers so"  
  
  
You roll your eyes, as he gives you one. You then look back at the screen, occasionally talking bites out of the onigiri.   
  
  
The movie finishes after a while, the lights turning back up, while people around you started getting up and leaving.   
  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
  
"yup!"   
  
  
You reply, looking at him with a smile. He then starts digging through his bag and pulls out a napkin, lightly wiping the side of your mouth with it.   
  
  
"Sorry, you had a piece of rice there.."  
  
  
"I- It's fine, thanks."   
  
  
He soon stands up, grabbing his cup and the popcorn bucket in one hand, grabbing your with the other one. He then throws away his trash, before taking you back to his car. You tell him your address, and he drops you off.   
  
  
"So, I would like to think, that this date was successful?"  
  
  
He says, right as you open the door. You look back at him, seeing a faint blush across his face.   
  
  
"yeah, and is that your way of asking if I wanna be your girlfriend?"  
  
  
"yes, because I apparently do not know how to ask normally"  
  
  
He says with a small laugh, which also causes you to laugh.   
  
  
"Then yeah, I apparently know how to answer normally"  
  
  
He smiles, before the both of you say goodbye to each other.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐮𝐬~~~~~~  
  
  
"yeah but like, we were at the mall, and she looked so happy when I got her the- OW WHAT THE HELL??"  
  
  
  
Osamu exclaimed, holding the back of his head, looking back at Suna.   
  
  
"I would like to talk about something other than your girlfriend, for once. Thank you."  
  
  
  
Osamu looked down at the floor, and saw an empty cup next to his feet.   
  
  
"Did you throw a cup at me-?"  
  
  
Suna didn't answer, and just gave a small smile, before giving the drive-through customer their order.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY PART 2 IS NOW OUT :)
> 
> I guess you guys could say this is my valentines' day gift for y'all :)
> 
> Link to Discord Server --> https://discord.gg/vprVD7AjKB


End file.
